The present invention relates to surfactants particularly those for use in contact with the human or animal body.
Surfactant products such as bubble baths, shampoos, shower gels and toothpastes are extremely well known cosmetic products and personal care products. These surfactant containing products are typically provided in the form of liquid or pastes. They are sold in containers to the end user and may be dispensed by the end user. However, the required use of packaging is a disadvantage. From an environmental perspective, waste packaging is a significant problem, despite the availability of recycling.
Some solid surfactant products have been provided. For example WO00/47181 discloses a surfactant product which is solid. This product is, for example, a bubble bath product in the form of a tablet or bar. When required for use, a portion of the solid product may be ‘broken off’ the bar and used. The products of WO00/47181 are formed from a composition containing cream of tartar, sodium bicarbonate and a surfactant. Although such bars have successfully provided a solution to the problem of packaging, they have certain disadvantages. We have found that cream of tartar and sodium bicarbonate react to liberate carbon dioxide. Thus during manufacture of the product an ‘aerated’ mixture is produced. This results in delays in the production process as time has to be allowed for the mixture to settle before the solid product can be moulded and formed. In addition, even after settlement, the moulded product contains a large number of pockets of entrapped gas. Thus the final solid product has a crumbly texture. Although this may be pleasant to use, it may result in the product disintegrating on use. This may prevent multiple use of a single dosage form, such as a bar, of the product.
The present invention seeks to provide surfactant products which do not require packaging, and yet allow for multiple use thereof.